retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
20th Century Fox Home Entertainment
1977-1982: Magnetic Video Corporation Prior to 1982, all 20th Century Fox films were released on Betamax, VHS and laserdisc by Magnetic Video Corporation. In 1981, this former home video distributor owned the rights to United Artists films, shortly before Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Film Co. bought those rights. A year later, Magnetic Video was renamed to 20th Century Fox Video. Magnetic_Video_Corporation_(1977).jpg 1982-1998: CBS/FOX Video 1982-1983 In 1982, 20th Century Fox Film Corporation merged CBS Video Enterprises and 20th Century Fox Video to form CBS/Fox Video. This was the new company's first logo. 1983-1984 Like the first CBS/Fox Video logo, this one's not pretty easy to find. It is featured on 1983 prints of Fox films, such as the 1984 VHS releases of Star Wars: A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back. 1984-1998 As of 1991, CBS/Fox Video no longer distributed mainstream titles from 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, and in 1998, Fox Entertainment Group acquired CBS/Fox Video, causing the company to become defunct. Seeing as though this was CBS/Fox Video's last logo ever made, it should be much easier to find than the first two logos. It is commonly used on all VHS tapes of 20th Century Fox films from 1985 to 1991, including the 1986 VHS of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. As the logo gradually became from uncommon to very rare during the 1990s, one of the last videos to use this logo was FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, released on March 17, 1998. The fanfare music for this logo is the same as its 1983 counterpart. CBS-FOX_Video_(1982).jpg|1982-1983 logo CBS-FOX_Video_(1983).jpg|1983-1984 logo CBS-FOX_Video_(1984).jpg|1984-1998 logo 1991-1998: Fox Video 1991-1993 Starting with the 1991 VHS of Home Alone, released on August 22, 1991, all non-CBS mainstream titles from 20th Century Fox Film Corporation used this logo instead of the 1984 CBS/Fox Video logo. If you're looking for a 1992 VHS of a 20th Century Fox film, this logo shouldn't be that hard to find. 1993-1995 This was Fox Video's second logo, which debuted on July 28, 1993 with Home Alone 2: Lost in New York on VHS. The logo also made appearances on the 1994 VHS of Streamline Pictures' English dubbed version of My Neighbor Totoro, the 1994 VHS releases of the Dr. Seuss TV specials, and early films with the 1994 20th Century Fox logo, all of which were released in 1995. 1995-1998 This was Fox Video's last logo, but is still hard to find, seeing as though back then, the name "Fox Video" was alternating with its current name, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The logo can be seen on VHS releases of Independence Day, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Goosebumps: The Haunted Mask, the 1996 VHS of The Sound of Music, and the 1997 VHS re-releases of the classic Star Wars trilogy. Fox_Video_(1991).jpg|1991-1993 logo Fox_Video_(1993).jpg|1993-1995 logo Fox_Video_(1995).jpg|1995-1998 logo 1995-Present: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment U.S. and Canada 1995-2006 This is one of the most common logos to find on DVDs and VHS tapes from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, and the first to appear on DVDs released by that company. Of course, any DVDs with this logo are virtually always Region 1 encoded. 2006-2009 (DVD version) On November 21, 2006, the 1995 logo was seen updated to contain the "A News Corporation Company" byline in the film logo. This logo can be seen on the Home Alone: Family Fun Edition DVD and on all U.S. releases of 20th Century Fox movies and television shows from the late 2000s. International 1995-2000 This logo was used in all countries outside of the U.S. and Canada, on VHS tapes and DVDs containing 20th Century Fox installments from the mid to late 1990s and in 2000. On DVD releases, the logo is silent. 2000-2009 Again, if you live anywhere outside of the U.S. and Canada, the logo won't be hard to find at all. It appears on many DVDs of 20th Century Fox movies during the 2000s decade. The fanfare music is the same as the 1994 20th Century Fox logo. 2006-2010 (Blu-ray Disc version) All Blu-ray Disc releases of 20th Century Fox movies until November 2010 use this logo. One of them is the 2009 Blu-ray Disc release of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. 2009-2010 (DVD version) The DVD version of the Blu-ray Disc logo shown above this one debuted on October 27, 2009 with Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. It also appears on the U.S. DVD import of Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) and on early films with the 2009 20th Century Fox logo, including Avatar, but will gradually become rarer to find in the future, since it was short-lived. 2010-Present First seen in November 2010, this logo is currently in use on all new releases of 20th Century Fox installments worldwide, such as on the DVD and Blu-ray Disc releases of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Dog Days, and on all films with the standard variant of the current 20th Century Fox logo, first seen in 2011. As of November 12, 2013, the logo is now bylineless. 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(1995-A).jpg|1995-2006 logo (U.S. and Canada) 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(1995-B).jpg|1995-2000 logo (international) 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(2000).jpg|2000-2009 logo 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|2006-2009 logo (DVD version) 20th_Century_Fox_Blu-ray_Disc_(2006).jpg|2006-2010 logo (Blu-ray Disc version) 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(2009).jpg|2009-2010 logo (DVD version) 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(2010).jpg|2010-present logo Category:20th Century Fox